1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealable case that incorporates a hinged inner cover mounted so as to pivot over an inner space, said inner cover being thus able to expose or seal the inner space, and a separate outer cover that attaches to the case body by means of an interlocking thread structure located there between.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2523785 teaches a structure for a sealable container, commonly utilized as a cosmetic compact, that incorporates an internal lid. This cosmetic compact is comprised of a main body part that defines an internal space, an internal lid capable of covering the aforesaid space, and an external cover capable of covering the aforesaid internal lid. The internal lid is hinge mounted so as to rotatably expose or close against the aforesaid internal space. The external cover removably installs to the main body part by means of interlocking screw threads, and when in an installed position, forcibly presses against the internal lid, thus sealing the internal space from the external environment.
The internal lid hinge structure utilized in this type of cosmetic compact is comprised of a hinge pin installed within a cutout section formed in the upper periphery of the main body part, and a hinge boss protruding from the periphery of the inner cover, said hinge boss receiving the aforesaid hinge pin so as to form a pivoting connection between the aforesaid main body part and hinge boss.
Because the hinge boss is installed to the hinge pin at a fixed position, the inner lid is capable of moving only on the rotational axis defined by the fixed hinge pin. As movement of the hinge boss is restricted to this single rotational axis, when the external cover is closed against the internal lid, the internal lid is strongly pressed against the periphery of the internal space only at the region opposite the hinge. In spite of the skirt shaped sealing material installed at the periphery of the internal space, the internal lid is not capable of applying uniform pressure around the entire circumference of the internal space, thus resulting in a relatively weak seal between the internal space and external environment.
Moreover, the structure taught by the aforesaid Japanese Utility Model Patent does not provide means to eliminate the open space required to house the hinge structure between the external cover and main body part, thus necessitating that the hinge structure be installed directly between the external cover and main body part. Furthermore, the screw threads used to secure the external cover to the main body part must be structured in a way that avoids the hinge structure, thus necessitating that the external cover be made larger when it is often desired to make the main body part small and compact.
The invention provides a structure for a sealable case whereby an internal lid is strongly and uniformly pressed against the periphery of an internal space when the external cover is secured to the main body part, thus providing for an improved internal space sealing function.
The invention is comprised of a main body part, an external wall peripherally formed on the main body part that defines an internal space within the main body part, fastening threads formed on the periphery of the external wall, a hinge installed within a space on the outwardly facing perimeter of the main body part, an internal lid rotatably installed to the main body part through the hinge so as to movably cover or expose the internal space, a separate external cover, screw threads 23 formed on the inwardly facing perimeter of a cover wall of the external cover, screw threads provided as means of removably connecting the external cover to the main body part by interlocking with the aforesaid fastening threads, whereby the internal lid is forcibly pressed against the upwardly facing perimeter of the internal space, by the external cover, so as to form an air-tight seal therebetween, and a sliding yoke that allows a linear movement of the internal lid when the internal lid is pressed against the perimeter of the internal space.
The hinge structure is comprised of a hinge pin and a hinge boss which are provided with the main body part and internal lid, respectively. A hinge tongue extends downward from the perimeter of the internal lid and incorporates either the hinge boss or hinge pin at its extremity. The sliding yoke, formed as a relatively long channel within the hinge boss, provides means of rotatably connecting the hinge boss to the hinge pin so as to form a sliding hinge mechanism that allows the linear movement of the internal lid in relation to the main body part.
The main body part 11 incorporates an expanded portion that radially extends from the lower region of the external wall, the expanded portion being located below the lower edge of the cover wall of the external cover. The hinge tongue, formed as an integral extension of the perimeter of the internal lid, resides in a cutout space and extends to the expanded portion. The expanded portion may be formed as a circular flange, the outer perimeter of the circular flange is formed to the approximate same diameter as that of the cover wall of the external cover as means of aligning the perimeter of the circular flange with the cover wall of the external cover when the external cover is attached to the main body part.
The external cover incorporates a pressure lip that is located so as to come into contact with the internal lid when the external cover is installed to the main body part. A contact seat may be formed on the perimeter of the internal lid as means of creating a specific area of contact against the external cover. The internal lid may also be structured so as to be pressed down by the external cover without the use of the aforesaid pressure lip.
In cases where a substance is contained within the internal space, a packing piece may be provided as means of forming a more effective seal between the internal lid and the main body part when the internal lid is brought into contact with the external wall of the main body part.
The invention also allows for the utilization of a separate substance container that can be removably installed within the internal space as means of conveniently filling or removing a substance from the internal space. A container wall can be formed to a height slightly lower than that of the external wall of the main body part as means of allowing the internal lid to form a seal against the main body part. As needs dictate, a packing piece may also be utilized with this structure as means of forming a more efficient seal between the internal lid and the main body part.
Conversely, in regard to the aforesaid structure in which the removable container is utilized, the container wall may be formed to a height slightly higher than that of the external wall as means of allowing the internal lid to form a seal directly against the upper edge of the container wall. In this case, a packing piece may also be utilized as means of forming a more efficient seal between the internal lid and the container.
The invention puts forth a structure for a sealable case comprised of a main body part incorporating an external wall that defines an internal space and has fastening threads provided on an outwardly facing perimeter surface thereof, an internal lid capable of rotatably sealing or exposing the internal space, a hinge installed between the internal lid and the external wall of the main body part, and an external cover incorporating screw threads formed on the inwardly facing surface of a circumferential wall. When the external cover is screwed onto the main body part, the external cover simultaneously presses the internal lid against the internal space so as to form an atmospheric seal between the internal lid and internal space. The hinge incorporates a hinge pin and a hinge boss provided with the external wall of the main body part and the internal lid, respectively, the hinge boss rotates freely on the hinge pin. A sliding yoke connects the hinge pin and hinge boss in a manner so as to allow a linear movement of the internal lid in relation to the hinge pin when the internal lid is pressed down by the external cover.
The invention further puts forth a structure for a sealable case comprised of a main body part incorporating an external wall defining an internal space and having fastening threads provided on a perimeter surface thereof, a hinge installed within the external wall, a rotatably installed internal lid capable of sealing or exposing the internal space, and an external cover incorporating screw threads formed on the inwardly facing surface of a circumferential wall, the screw threads being capable of removably connecting with the fastening threads on the main body part. This external cover fastening operation also presses the internal lid against the internal space so as to form an atmospheric seal between the internal lid and the internal space. Moreover, a radially extending expanded portion is provided at the lower region of the external wall of the main body part, the upwardly facing surface of the expanded portion being located opposite to the perimeter wall of the external cover when the external cover is attached to the main body part. The internal lid incorporates a tongue part that extends to the expanded portion through a cutout space provided in the perimeter of the external wall. The aforesaid hinge utilizes a hinge pin and a hinge boss provided with the tongue part of the internal lid and the expanded portion of the main body part, respectively. The hinge provides a structure through which the hinge boss is able to rotate on the hinge pin, as well as move in a linear direction, when the internal lid is pressed downward by the closing external cover, by means of a sliding yoke formed within the hinge boss as an elongated channel able to grip the hinge pin securely while simultaneously moving in a linear direction in relation to the hinge pin.
In order to seal the internal space in the main body part, the internal lid is pressed down onto the internal space by the external cover as the external cover is screwed onto the main body part. During this operation the internal lid is forcibly pressed down against the periphery of the internal space while moving in rotational and linear directions made possible by the yoke sliding over the hinge pin, thus allowing the internal lid to apply uniform pressure against the entire periphery of the internal space as means of forming a more effective atmospheric seal.
As stated previously, the invention provides for the structure in which the hinge boss is able to rotate so as to allow the internal lid to seal or expose the internal space. Furthermore, when the external cover is attached to the main body part, the yoke part of the hinge boss is able to move in the linear direction while the external cover is secured to the main body part, thus allowing the internal lid to move on the linear axis in response to the downward pressure applied by the closing external cover. This linear movement is made possible by the simple structure of the elongated channel that comprises the yoke in the hinge boss.
As mentioned previously, the invention specifies the tongue and the cutout space that extend downward to the expanded portion at the lower external region of the main body part. Locating the expanded portion directly beneath the lower edge of the external cover (when the external cover is attached to the main body part) allows the hinge to be positioned outside of the external cover. Moreover, this structure assures that the fastening threads do not interfere with the operation of the hinge, thus eliminating the need to provide a space for the hinge directly between the external cover and main body part, and thus making it possible for a small sealed case to hold a relatively large volume of substance.
Furthermore, an external appearance of the sealable case is improved as a result of the circular flange as the expanded portion at the base of the main body part aligning with the edge of the external cover. Appropriate uniform sealing pressure can be applied as a result of the pressure lip on the external cover pressing against the contact seat on the internal lid. Moreover, by specifying the contact region of the internal lid in accordance with sealing needs of a specific substance, a high degree of sealing efficiency can be maintained and further augmented by the use of the packing piece.